The present invention relates to an archery device and, in particular, to a new and improved apparatus for use in conjunction with an archery bow, whereby an arrow may be accurately sighted in upon a distant target while being supported with respect to the bow so that it may be launched properly and accurately towards the target.
Proficient use of a bow and arrow require the archer to properly support the arrow as the bow is drawn and released, and to properly align the bow and arrow with respect to the intended target such that, when released, the arrow is directed to the target. The purpose of the present invention is thus to provide a combination sight and arrow support in which both functions are embodied in a unitary apparatus, such apparatus being easily installed upon a conventional bow and which may be easily and efficiently operated by the archer.
The present invention consists of the combination of a sight, which may be of the peep-sight form, and an arrow stabilizer mechanism both mounted to a horizontal bar. The horizontal bar is adjustably mounted to the bow by means of a mounting plate and intermediate support arm. The support arm allows the horizontal bar to be adjustable in the vertical direction. In addition, the peep-sight is horizontally positionable upon the horizontal bar. The combination of these adjustments allow accurate sighting and arrow support to be achieved.